Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automotive mechanic's creeper for allowing a mechanic to slide underneath an automotive vehicle to effectuate repairs. More particularly, it relates to an improved braking system for an automotive creeper which allows an automotive mechanic to ergonomically and comfortably position his or her body relative to the creeper beneath the vehicle in such a manner that the mechanic may then efficiently expedite repairs to the vehicle.
Description of the Prior Art
The automotive industry has undergone a great transformation in recent years. Automotive engineers and designers have experienced rapidly growing pressure to develop vehicles that fit within the guidelines of ever increasing state and federal regulation. Major areas of recent government regulation in the automotive industry include vehicle safety, fuel economy, and pollution emissions. As a result of these new governmental pressures on the industry, automobile manufacturers have introduced new models which are often characterized by a radically reduced engine compartment size. In many cases, new automotive technologies, such as computer systems, fuel injection devices, and new engine designs have resulted in the development of powerful engines and power trains which are of a smaller physical size than earlier automotive models. In addition, these new technologies and their corresponding reduced size often provide a more aerodynamic design of the entire vehicle itself. However, the reduction of physical space in the engine compartment has also created a new set of challenges for the vehicle mechanic who must physically effectuate repairs on the vehicle. One such challenge is that the mechanic may only be physically able to reach the desired portion of the vehicle from the underside of the vehicle. As a result, the mechanic may be required to work directly within a cramped space while laying in a prone position underneath the vehicle. Certain repairs will undoubtedly require the mechanic to carefully position his or her body relative to the creeper and the vehicle at such an angle that he or she is freely able to work on the vehicle without either physically injuring the mechanic or placing the mechanic in a situation where he or she could be harmed by the vehicle. Moreover, a large number of vehicle repairs, such as brake and rear-end work, traditionally require the mechanic to position him or herself underneath the desired position of the vehicle.
A number of devices are disclosed in the prior art which attempt to provide a mechanic's creeper suitable for allowing a mechanic to lay underneath a vehicle while the mechanic physically performs repairs to the vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,197 by Jones discloses a Pivotal Creeper having two body portions which employ a swivel joint. In addition, the U.S. Prior Art is known to teach an Adjustable Variable Slope Elevating Creeper which has an automotive creeper having a platform which can lift and elevate the body of the mechanic relative to the precise to type of work needed to be performed upon the vehicle. While these types of creepers found in the prior art may allow a mechanic to position him or herself beneath a vehicle, they universally fail to provide a proper braking feature which places the creeper in ground engagement thereby preventing the mechanic from moving or shifting out of the chosen position. By allowing the mechanic to remain in a fixed position without any unnecessary and undesired movement, the mechanic can proceed with the required repairs in a more efficient manner. In this manner, complex repairs, such as the replacement of parts can be performed more quickly. In addition, fixed placement of the mechanic can allow for greater physical manipulation of repair tools thereby preventing the mechanic from moving and possibly dropping a tool from an overhead position onto the body of the mechanic and causing injury.
Furthermore, in recent years a new generation of automotive products commonly known as Sport Utility Vehicles have gained widespread popularity among consumers. Many of these Sport Utility Vehicles are designed to be used in a recreational or "off-road" capacity. As a result, an increased number of repairs may be needed to be performed in outdoor terrain which is commonly uneven, sloped, and inclined. Once again, the present invention distinguishes the prior art in this area by providing the ability to vertically position itself on a sloped or inclined surface so that the mechanic remains in a horizontal and level position while underneath the vehicle. This horizontal and level positioning of the mechanic can prevent inadvertent blood flow to the mechanic's extremities, especially with regard to the mechanic's head which could result in disorientation and possible injury to the mechanic with respect to the vehicle and any tools used.